With development of an information technology (IT), an Internet infrastructure has been expanded even in sanitarium centers or medical institutions. An IT based healthcare technology is being further developed. However, due to the increase of an ageing society, burden of additional medical cost increases and accordingly, a relevant system has been changing from a treatment based policy to a prevention based policy.
An old person is highly likely to fall into an emergency situation and has a degraded capability for coping with an emergency situation. Accordingly, without appropriate countermeasures, a serious circumstance may arise. In particular, a falling accident may occur due to various diseases and may also simply occur due to old age. Accordingly, there is a need for prevention and a prompt action when the falling accident occurs.
In a related art, using a miniaturized apparatus wearable around a waist or chest, when a falling accident occurs, the fall is sensed from an inertial sensor and emergency situation information associated with the falling accident is transmitted. However, there frequently occur a false positive phenomenon that emergency situation information is transmitted by determining that false falling is occurring, and a false negative phenomenon that emergency situation information is not transmitted by determining that actual falling is not falling. Accordingly, unnecessary time and manpower according to false alarm has been used.
In many cases, reliability may not be guaranteed due to traffic burden coming from miniaturization of a wireless apparatus and an increase in the number of nodes of a repeater apparatus. When reliability of data transmission decreases, a falling accident or an emergency situation of an old person may also be overlooked and thus, a serious issue may arise.